Silent Hill: Family Ties
by Kyle Robert Wotton
Summary: One year ago, Robyn Sunderland lost her brother, James, and has no idea where to find him. Her search brings her to Silent Hill, where all Hell breaks loose... again.
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

The Bus kept filling periodically with the twilight from the passing streetlamps outside. It was night, and all the occupants of the Bus were asleep, except Robyn Sunderland. She sat, staring out of the window whilst she listened to her neighbour, Mister Matheson, snoring loudly over the humming of the engine.  
  
It was cold, even on the inside of the huge bus, even when Robyn was wearing her long, brown raincoat. She felt awful; she had never been good with road travel. But she'd much rather be here than at home with her ignorant parents.  
  
Her brother, James, had been the only one to ever understand her, but then his wife, Mary, had died, and James had gone into a state of depression. He'd always reply to questions with nods, and grunts, never paid any attention to what Robyn had to say anymore. Then, one day not so long ago, he'd just vanished. Now Robyn travelled by plane, boat, and bus around the country trying to find her brother... The only person who could ever help her escape the threatening hands of her parents.  
  
She stood, shuffled past Mister Matheson, making sure she didn't awake the chatty old man, and trotted down the isle to the back of the bus, where the bathroom was located. She looked at the couple sitting on the back seats kissing, the guy had his hands down the girl's jeans and she was moaning pleasurably. The girl noticed Robyn looking, and tore herself away from the lip lock with her boyfriend. "What the fuck are you staring at, freak?" she said bluntly, and then went back to kissing her boyfriend, and enjoying whatever he was doing to her.  
  
Robyn walked into the restroom and closed the door behind her, pulled the lock across sharply, and slammed the toilet seat down. She sat, and put her head in her hands, sighed to herself. "What the hell are you doing, Robyn?" she asked herself, "I know being at home was bad... But mystery tours!? How sad have you become?" She stood again, and approached the stainless steel washbasin, which she started to fill with cold water whilst she stared in the two-dollar mirror at her horrifying reflection. Her skin was almost white, and her hair was long, black, and straggly. But that's what you'd get like if you hadn't bathed properly for weeks, and had been living in the same over-sized sweater, skirt, and raincoat.  
  
Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the bus jolted slightly. Robyn readjusted her position and sighed angrily. The bus shuddered again, more violently this time, making Robyn slam against the wall behind her. If the road was getting bumpy, Robyn didn't want to be stuck in the restroom of the bus... How uncomfortable? She walked over to the door, and tried the lock, but there was no success. She tried even harder, but the lock was jammed, probably because she'd heaved it across so powerfully earlier. Robyn started banging on the door "Hello?" she yelled, "Hey, you two out there... Open the door!" The bus bumped again, making water from the sink splash over onto the lino floor. The bus jolted so hard the next time that Robyn slipped on the puddle of water, which had been made on the floor. She felt her head collide with the washbasin, and then... Black.  
  
Robyn was suddenly in utter darkness, feeling frictionless floor beneath her feet. She felt around for the bathroom walls, but the space she was in was much more expanse than a mere restroom. 'Are you dead?' a voice echoed in the distance. It was Robyn's own voice 'Did you just die?' it asked angrily, coming closer and louder 'Did you just fucking die!?' it screamed. Robyn started to run through fear; the voice followed her closely, becoming more frantic and threatening. 'If you died, Robyn, you're going to have to stay in here with me... Forever' There was a silence, making Robyn stop, her heart pounded heavily through fear. The voice spoke again, this time softly, with a hint of disappointment. 'Oh... You're alive'  
  
There was a jolting sensation, and Robyn found herself lying on the moist lino back in the bus. She stood up, and rubbed her head, pulled the lock on the door, which opened effortlessly. She stepped out into the bus, which was full of fog, but otherwise empty. This was strange; there was no sign of a crash... So where did everyone else go? Robyn walked down to the front of the bus, and climbed out onto the cold, snowy, foggy road. Right beside her was a sign, which read. 'Welcome to Silent Hill' 


	2. The voice, the wheelchair, and the blade...

Outside it was cold, and getting colder. The streetlamps in Silent Hill were dim, and the road just seemed to lead off like a black stream, damp from the unsettled snow. Robyn had been walking for a while now, and still hadn't seen so much as a glimmer of life, not even a lamp left on in a house. Perhaps there had been a power-outage whilst everyone was asleep? She'd already forgotten about her group amidst the strange silence this town seemed to empower. Her head was still aching from the collision with a washbasin back on the bus, and the evil voice from her unconscious still echoed like a terrifying ricochet from the inside of her skull.  
  
A building to Robyn's right caught her eye. It was a small information kiosk, with the shutters left unclosed, and the maps and info-packages left fluttering weakly in the nightly breeze. Robyn approached the kiosk, and picked up the map from the top of the pile. It was falling apart, moth-eaten and flimsy, stained with various substances. It wouldn't hurt to take one map, would it? After all, it looked like the kiosk hadn't been used in a while anyway, which was odd, because Silent Hill had always been a place, which brought in tourists like a moth to a flame. On that note, wouldn't there have been at least one person wandering the streets, even so late at night. Shouldn't there have been someone on his or her way home after a drunken binge? Robyn unfolded the map, and held it in her hands, looking for the nearest hotel, motel, or apartment building. She just needed somewhere to stay for the night. But, as soon as she unfolded the map, she noticed something, which stood out tremendously. Her brother's handwriting had been scrawled over the top of a small building, reading: 'Motel, good place to stay whilst visiting the other side of the lake' Luckily, the motel wasn't far away. But that didn't explain why James's handwriting was on this map. "Perhaps he's here," Robyn, said to herself through a pure sense of hope, "Maybe this is where James came... After all, I know Mary loved it here" She took one more glance at the map, and made her way toward the Motel for a good nights rest.  
  
Robyn listened to the sound of her boots clumping on the road as she walked, straining her ears for any sound, which might indicate a sign of life. It was so strange how there wasn't even a stray cat or dog wandering the streets, or even so much as a bug flying through the air. But then, suddenly, as if Robyn's very thoughts had been snatched from her head, there was a noise nearby... a woman's voice. "Get off me, you bastard" the voice cried helplessly, "I told you I didn't need your help, now get off!" There was a sound of shuffling, and then at least two pairs of footsteps running away. Robyn couldn't help but want to follow, her heart yearned for some excitement, and, perhaps if she were lucky, some information. She started jogging toward the footsteps, onto the pavement, and down a small walkway, with high, grey, concrete walls either side with graffiti all over them.  
  
The walkway became more and more narrow as Robyn ran faster, steamy pipes and drains were protruding from the walls, covered in rust and oily fluids. The grey concrete became grotesque, crimson bricks, covered in mud, and other various gunks. All the while, the footsteps could be heard ahead, and Robyn still felt as if she should follow, after all it was... "Oomph" Robyn yelped as she tripped over something, and fell face first into the gravel on the floor. She hoisted herself up, and turned to see what she had tripped on, "A wheelchair?" she said to herself, "and... Is it covered in... blood?" She clambered to her feet, and strained her ears. The footsteps were still running.  
  
Robyn ran again, faster than she had done before, dodging the rusted pipes, drains, and dripping fluids like some misshapen obstacle course. Suddenly, the footsteps just stopped, and the sound of a heart beating began to echo down the thin alley. The walls started to close in on Robyn, making her feel trapped. She turned to run the other way, but, as if like magic, there was a brick wall there, covered in mud, and oil as if it had been there for years. Suddenly, Robyn couldn't move, the walls were crushing her, there was a searing pain, and then...  
  
... Robyn awoke to the smell smoke, and opened her eyes to be bombarded by weak daylight, clouded by fog. There was someone standing over her... or something. It had no head, and its arms were sewn together, with blades protruding randomly from under its skin. Its arms were raised, and Robyn couldn't help but be filled with the sense that she was going to die.  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE MORE, PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT KWOTTON87@HOTMAIL.COM, THANKYOU 


	3. A fight, a sign, and a building site

Robyn kicked out just as the demon-like creature came in to make its kill, and knocked it sideways onto the ground. She clambered to her feet, listening as the beast growled, and slashed away at her legs. She hopped out of the way of its grasp and looked around. She was back outside the alley where the walls had closed in, standing in the middle of the road. Had that creature just saved her, so it could kill her? Robyn needed a weapon... fast, and the creature was already back on its feet, lumbering towards her at an eerie snail space. There, over by the entrance to the alley, was a piece of broken pipeline. It was rusted, but looked heavy, as if it could do some real damage if she hit the monster with it.  
  
Robyn ran around the monster, dodging its new attack by only a few centimetres, and making it to the other side of the road, where the piece of pipeline lay, waiting to be used. She picked it up, and brandished it toward her enemy. "Stay back!" She screamed frantically, tears of fear were running down her cheeks, "If you come any closer I'll whack you, I swear I will!" The monster, however, kept looming closer and closer like some kind of mindless zombie. It raised its bladed arms once more, preparing to attack. But Robyn cut off its attack by swinging the pipe with all her might at its torso. There was an awful cracking noise, where the monsters ribs shattered. It made a gurgling noise, and then fell to the ground. But where Robyn expected there to be utter silence, there was a faint crackling noise dimming away slowly. She followed the noise with her gaze, until she was looking at a radio embedded in the monsters back, held on by loose pieces of flesh. Robyn walked over and used all her might to rip the radio from the flesh, and look at it.  
  
There was a switch, which was set to 'ON', and a dial, which was tuned in to a random frequency. Robyn started toying with the frequency, perhaps trying to find a local radio station; any sign that there were humans around, so that she could find out what the hell was going on. Then, as if an eerie coincidence, the crackling on the radio subsided, and a voice came from the radio. "And now a word from our sponsors" It yelled. The voice was like those cheesy guys who always introduced the new burger king deal. But it sounded somehow dated, and old. Nonetheless, it gave Robyn a sense of hope. Suddenly, a more familiar voice started talking from the radio. "Robyn?" It was her brother, James, "Robyn, are you here yet? I knew you'd come for me... Don't go to the motel yet; I don't think you're ready to see what lies behind the doors. Instead, go to the building site located beyond the museum along Nathan Avenue" And then... Silence.  
  
Robyn was completely stunned... unable to move or speak. She used to think there was so much as a small chance James could be here, but now she was sure of it. The only question was, how the hell did he know where she was? Robyn set the radio back to its original frequency, and placed it back in her pocket, hoping that the crackling would persist if she were in near proximity with another monster. With the heavy, rusted pipe held in her hands, and her newly found radio in her pocket, Robyn continued toward the building site with a heart full of hope... and fear. 


	4. When Robyn met Laura

Nathan Avenue was a long, thin road with advertisement signs put up for passers by to read. But most of the signs seemed to be dated back at least ten-years, some of them seemed even older.  
  
Robyn couldn't help but keep asking herself why this had happened to her, and what she might have done to deserve such a thing. Every now and then, another monster would appear from within the fog, and lumber around, but Robyn would just avoid them by jogging ahead. Luckily though, her radio would crackle with static whenever a monster was near, so that she could be aware and ready with her rusted pipe.  
  
By now, she'd already passed the museum, just like James had told her to, and could see the huge frame of a half-built skyscraper looming at her out of the darkness with several figures walking around on the steel framework. Some of the floors were already built, and ready with windows and walls just like it should have. Robyn couldn't help but ask herself... Could James be in there?  
  
It didn't take long before Robyn reached the wire fencing parameter of the site, and peered around at the already built, and furnished first floor. The main doors had a symbol on the front like an L and an H intertwined together, and above them was a sign reading 'Lake Homes Incorporated: Bringing you closer to the beauty of America's Lakes'  
  
Robyn had heard about this place. As a matter of fact, she and her friends from college had once gone on strike outside one of the LH buildings in New Port, complaining about the demolition of wildlife and animals homes. But now Robyn didn't think about animals at all, other than the animal-like creatures, which watched her as she climbed over the fence, and hopped to the other side.  
  
Robyn was just about to approach the entrance when someone grabbed her arm with a very weak urgency. She spun around to face a little girl, dirtied and angry-looking.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the little girl asked, sounding like a spoilt brat, "I didn't think anyone else was going to come here"  
  
"Who are you?" Robyn asked, kneeling down so that she was on the same eye- level as the little girl.  
  
"My name's Laura" the girl explained, "I've been here for weeks now, just wandering around trying to find a way out... I've been looking for a lady called Mary, but her husband told me she's not coming back"  
  
"Mary?" Robyn yelped suddenly, "You talked to her husband, what was he called?"  
  
"James" Laura replied simply, toying with her hair absentmindedly  
  
"James?" Robyn almost screamed, "I'm here to find James! You talked to him?"  
  
"Yeah" Laura replied, "But I haven't talked to James for quite a while... I think he went away to an Island in the middle of the lake or something. But you can only get there if you open the boating ramp from inside there" She pointed into the skyscraper.  
  
"Laura?" Robyn started, "I don't know my way around this place very well, will you come with me?" Laura looked around a little, with a nervous look on her face, her eyes darted back to Robyn's face.  
  
"Okay" She said, sounding unsure, "But we'll have to be careful... Just in case the 'other' world comes to get me again". Robyn rubbed Laura's shoulders thoughtfully,  
  
"I won't let anyone, or anything come and get you, okay Laura?"  
  
The little blonde girl looked up through teary eyes, nodded, and took Robyn's hand as they both prepared to enter the building site.  
  
The sky turned Dark...  
  
A bad omen...  
  
And somewhere... Someone awoke from a deep sleep. 


	5. Robyn stepped into Hell

The inside of the building was moist from rain, cold and becoming dark due to the clouds washing in from the west. As Robyn entered, Laura clenched her hand tightly, and made a slight whimpering noise. Suddenly, a voice came from Robyn's radio again... It was James.  
  
"What's wrong Laura?" he asked, "You never used to get scared so easily" his voice was harsh, cold and unfeeling. James had never sounded like that.  
  
"I've been here too long!" Laura screamed at the radio, "Don't be so mean, James... You never used to be so mean!"  
  
Her voice echoed for a moment throughout the empty, half-built reception area of the building, where a desk sat over the other side of the room. Now there was a silence, and Laura was huddling even closer to Robyn as the room became darker, and darker until it was pitch black.  
  
"I'm scared" Laura whispered,  
  
"Me too" Robyn replied simply, clenching the rusted pipe with all her might.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the room filled with light, as if in a silent explosion. Robyn took a moment to recuperate from the blinding light, and the painful squeeze Laura had given her.  
  
There was a small pocket-lamp on the desk, which had switched itself on. But the desk, and the rest of the room, looked different to how they had a moment ago. The floor was now made of thick, rusted metal grating, and the walls were covered with a pulsating flesh-like substance. A World War II, air-raid siren begun to wail in the distance like hundreds of screaming children.  
  
"Oh no" Laura yelped, clinging to Robyn ever-tighter, "We have to hide... NOW!"  
  
"What it is?" Robyn asked frantically, "What's happening?"  
  
"We've entered the 'other' world" Laura shouted over the air-raid siren, "This is where the monsters live"  
  
The siren died down to silence, so that footsteps above could be heard stumbling around every now and then. The shadows cast from the pocket-lamp looked terrifying in this new world. But still, Robyn picked it up, and placed it in the breast pocket of her raincoat.  
  
"Let's go outside" Robyn ordered, trying to pull Laura back through the main doors, but Laura screamed, and pulled Robyn back again  
  
"No!" She yelled, "It's even worse out there! The big ones live out there!"  
  
"Okay, alright" Robyn said calmingly, stroking Laura's head, "Stay calm, we'll find another way out of here, okay?"  
  
Laura nodded, and wiped the tears away from her eyes as she bit her lip, stared at Robyn with childish innocence.  
  
"The controls for the boating-ramp are on the eighth floor, but we'll have to use three separate elevators to get there, and I think the door might be locked," she explained, pulling out a pocket-watch from her dungaree pocket and looking at the hands... They'd stopped. "It's nearly time"  
  
"Time?" Robyn asked, kneeling down to Laura's eye-level, "Time for what?"  
  
"I'll have to go to school soon," Laura explained eerily, putting the broken watch back in her pocket. She suddenly seemed to return to normal, and grabbed Robyn's hands, "Come on, Robyn"  
  
She tugged Robyn over to an elevator behind the reception desk. The elevator was made of dozens of rusted metal bars intertwining, and covered in blood with carvings in the rust.  
  
Laura turned to a pad near the elevator entrance, and pressed a button, waited for a moment, and then, with a shudder, the elevator started to move upward, passing by bodies and limbs caught up in the framework of the building, and the pylons.  
  
Eventually the lift stopped, the doors opened, and all Robyn could see in front of her eyes... Was hell. 


	6. Laura reveals the 'men'

Laura seemed to become slightly braver now, and led Robyn out of the elevator into the disgusting, horrible, grotesque scene before them.  
  
This floor seemed to be built like a maze of hallways and doors, without any windows or light. There were hospital beds lined up against the walls with dead bodies strewn over them limply like a twisted morgue. Also, there were wheelchairs covered in bloody handprints everywhere; some had children's corpses strapped to them, wearing tiny straightjackets.  
  
Laura was making odd noises, as if she were urging. She did not falter in her steps, however, as she led Robyn through hell's war zone.  
  
"Slow down Laura" Robyn panted, "I can't keep up!"  
  
"I can't slow down" Laura yelled, "If I slow down... They'll come and get me like they did before!"  
  
Robyn reached out, and grabbed Laura's arm, tugged her back, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Who came and got you, Laura?" She asked, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I'll explain when we're in the second elevator!" Laura yelled, turning and running through the maze again, "Come on!" she screamed over her shoulder. Robyn reluctantly followed.  
  
The World War II air-raid siren started to wail again, even louder. Robyn was reminded of the twisted nightmares she'd had since James had disappeared... Why would James come here?  
  
Finally, Robyn turned a corner, and saw Laura standing in front of another elevator. This one looked more like an age-old pulley on a rope, made of a crude wooden-like material, seeping blood from its cracks and seams.  
  
"This is the second one" Laura said, "It's the longest ride... and the scariest"  
  
"It's alright," Robyn said, taking Laura's hand again, "I'm with you now... You'll be okay"  
  
Laura nodded, and led Robyn into the pulley-elevator. They stood for a moment before the elevator started to sway sickeningly, and, with a creak, begun to move upward, slowly.  
  
"Okay" Robyn started, turning to Laura once the elevator was in full- motion, "What did you mean earlier when you said something came and got you?"  
  
"It was about a week ago" Laura started with a sigh, "I went to the building on the island... I was looking for James. When I got there, I went into the 'other' world... and..." she trailed off, tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"What happened Laura?" Robyn asked, "Did you find James?"  
  
"I heard him" Laura explained, "He was screaming... But I couldn't see him. Also, there was a lady called Teufel, who pretended to be my friend... But she gave me to the 'men'"  
  
"The 'men'?" Robyn asked, "Who are the 'men'?"  
  
"They wear gasmasks, and straightjackets... and they float through walls" Laura explained, "They can lift things with the power of their thoughts" by now, she was in full waterworks, crying and panting  
  
"And what did they do to you?" Robyn queried  
  
"They cut open my belly, and took out some of my innards" Laura cried, lifting up her shirt to reveal a horrific scar, "Then they sewed me up... like some kind of failed experiment, and threw me into the forest to die"  
  
"But you're stronger than that, right?" Robyn assured, rubbing Laura's shoulders again.  
  
Laura looked up, wiped the tears away from her face, smiled, and nodded.  
  
"But the 'men'" she started again, "They're the worst monsters out there!"  
  
"It's alright," Robyn, said, "I've got this pipe" she said holding up her weapon, "and as long as I've got this... They won't come anywhere near you"  
  
Laura smiled up, and then looked from side to side nervously. Robyn did the same, and noticed that, by now, they were high up, and the elevator was swinging dangerously. The sides were nothing but planks of flimsy wood, and all around them was the metallic fames of the building, with monsters lunging at them dangerously.  
  
The elevator stopped for a moment, and then the rope holding it up, started to fray, and break. 


	7. Near death experience

Laura hugged Robyn, and looked up at the fraying rope above them. If it broke, their wooden pulley-elevator would plummet to the floor, and they would die. As if to make matters worse, monsters were closing in from every direction on the crimson pylons  
  
The air-raid siren started to wail again, and Robyn's anger was bubbling alongside her fear, creating pure adrenalin in her blood. She felt motivated. She had to help Laura.  
  
There was a gap in the top of elevators wooden panelling, and the next floor could clearly be seen. It would be easy to climb up to.  
  
Robyn threw the pipe up through the hole to the next floor, and turned to Laura,  
  
"Laura... I'm going to climb through, and then I'll take your hand, and help you up... okay?" she said.  
  
Laura nodded, and then watched as Robyn climbed up through the hole in the elevator ceiling onto the next floor, and rolled over, with her hand outstretched to help Laura up through. The rope was hanging by a mere few threads now, and the desperation was showing on Laura's face.  
  
There was a moment, where everything seemed to be suspended in time. Everything slowed, as if to torture Robyn in her moment of utter failure. The silent scream escaping from Laura's wide-open mouth was horrifying.  
  
The elevator crumbled apart, and fell. Laura was going die, and Robyn was powerless to stop it.  
  
The body of the innocent little blonde girl tumbled like a rag doll through the foggy Silent Hill air. The headless monsters seemed to follow the body of Laura as she screamed piercingly, falling, with her limbs flailing in a desperate attempt to grab something. Robyn's tears closely followed her body.  
  
Suddenly, a figure wearing a mask and a straightjacket appeared as if from nowhere, grabbed Laura's body, and disappeared again, leaving Robyn perplexed, upset, worried, and most of all... angry. 


	8. The choice

Robyn stood, and gazed around at the floor she stood on. It was only partially built, with gaps in the walls and floors, and doorways leading into nothingness. There were bodies nailed to the walls with rusted screws, with their heads lolled down in a sign of lifelessness.  
  
Once again, the air-raid siren died down, and Robyn had time to think about what she was going to do. First of all, she decided she'd have to find a map, and maybe a better weapon than a crumbling piece of rusted pipe.  
  
Laura had obviously been re-kidnapped by one of the 'men', and Robyn knew that there was a high probability they'd use Laura as bait... But why on earth would the 'men' want to lure Robyn? What purpose would that serve?  
  
Robyn started to walk down the hallways, passing by the corpses with their heads down, blood dripping from their disgustingly oily bodies. What was odd was that they all wore muzzles, like Hannibal lector in silence of the lambs, and robes like a priest or vicar. But their robes were ripped, revealing parts of their gross, rotting skin.  
  
Finally, a door came into view with a sign screwed onto it roughly, covered in grime, and mud. The sign read 'Managers Office' in bold letters, and the door, unlike the rest of the 'other' world, was clean with a gleaming gold handle. Robyn placed her hand delicately on the handle, and opened the door. Inside, the office was completely furnished with plants, a desk, a computer, and, most importantly, a map of the building was pinned to the wall.  
  
Robyn walked over, and pulled the map down, looked at it, and realised something. It was all very well that she was holding a thick book, diagramming every floor, but Robyn didn't know what floor she was on. She went to leave the room, and walked out into the hallway, but once again, everything had changed. The walls were clean, no longer bloodied, and did not have any corpses nailed to the walls any more.  
  
Robyn had obviously crossed over into the real world again, and was glad. Now, there were pieces of paper stuck to the walls, every single one read '7'.  
  
"So I'm obviously on the seventh floor," Robyn said to herself, flicking through the book of maps. Finally she found the seventh floor, and followed the blueprints of hallways around through a maze until she reached the area where the elevator should be, but instead of an elevator, it was just a normal door.  
  
Robyn opened it, and stepped inside.  
  
The next room was small, and furnished like the rest of the building, with a small table in the centre, where a handgun and several magazines lay. Also, there were, not one, but three elevator doors, with keyholes instead of 'call' buttons.  
  
Robyn looked around for a key, but there was none to be found, and when she turned to go looking for a key elsewhere in the building, the door from whence she came was gone, and now a mere painting of the door hung in its place.  
  
"Ready Robyn?" Came a voice from one of the shadowed corners of the room, sounding like an old woman, with a floating, monotonous voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Robyn asked, peering into the shadows, trying to see who it was, "Show yourself!"  
  
An old woman with short, frizzy grey hair, and tiny round spectacles stepped out from the darkness wearing a flowing, black, lacy wedding dress. Her hands were outstretched, and three keys lay there.  
  
"My name is Teufel" the old woman said loudly, "and I am here to guide you"  
  
"I've heard about you" Robyn explained, "Laura met you... You're the one who set the 'men' on her!"  
  
"That's right" Teufel replied, "But she was a meddlesome little girl who was trying to attack what she couldn't understand. But your mind, Robyn, is much more open to suggestion"  
  
"What kind of suggestion?" Robyn asked suspiciously  
  
"That you'll join our cause" Teufel explained, stopping dead in her tracks, and gazing at Robyn, wide-eyed, "Once you've been to our home on the island... You'll see what I mean"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to see" Robyn spat horribly,  
  
"You'll have to..." Teufel spoke eerily, "...If you ever want to see Laura again"  
  
Robyn stared at Teufel with hateful intent, and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Each key" Teufel started, "Will lead you either to the eight floor in this world, the eight floor in the 'other' world, or it will lead you straight into death. You have to pick, Robyn"  
  
Two of the keys were pitch black, and the other one was insurmountably shiny, reflecting everything with an intense brightness. But Robyn was guessing that that one would lead her straight into death, so she ignored that one. She closed her eyes, followed her instincts, and picked up the first key her hand was able to grab.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw a black key in her hand, and Teufel was gone. She went and tried the key on the centre elevator, watched as the doors opened. The elevator looked absolutely normal, and Robyn sighed as she stepped in, thinking that the elevator must have been the normal one.  
  
The elevator shuddered, and moved for a few seconds before stopping again... The doors reopened, and revealed hell... With a giant flying monster in the middle of it all. 


	9. Bird, Pipe, Steam

The monster was like a giant bird with featherless, rotting skin and chains wrapped around its body, although it looked a lot more sinister than a bird, and Robyn couldn't quite pinpoint how.  
  
By now, she was wishing she'd taken the gun from the room earlier, but now that'd have to wait until she was done here...  
  
The room she was in was like a giant hall, with a pulsating, flesh-like floor and walls with rusted pipes protruding. Right over the other side of the room was a computer, and dozens of switches, all of them completely void of any flesh, rust, or blood.  
  
Robyn guessed that she'd have to try and get over there, but the huge bird- monster wasn't going to make it easy for her. She threw her rusted pipe at its head, knowing that it wouldn't have been much use in a close combat, seeing as the bird would have been able to eat her alive with one snap of its beak.  
  
The pipe clonked the bird on the head with a sickening crack, making the monster cringe in pain, before screaming with an almighty roar,  
  
'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea' – Robyn thought to herself diving away from a giant, forceful peck, and landing face down in the floor, which smelt so badly like rotting flesh, that it made Robyn vomit a little.  
  
She stood again, and turned to face the bird as it came in with its talons brandished in a mortally wounding attack. But, as it came in for a slash and grab, Robyn dived under it, rolled, and listened as it clashed into the wall behind her, sending chunks of dust and concrete flying out.  
  
Robyn didn't take time to stop, and look at her enemy... it was probably still alive anyway. She ran over to the computer and started to tap away at the keys, just like she'd done when she was trying to find James. She'd learnt a few tricks from hackers on the chat sites, and now used them to access security cameras in the real world, and watch as she lowered the boating ramp.  
  
Whilst she was waiting for the ramp to be lowered, she stumbled across access to the steam ducts for the pipes in this room, and a blueprint to help guide her.  
  
She turned to see which pipes the monster had its head lodged in, and saw that it was flailing its wings, trying to free itself from the crumbling walls. The pipes around it were still intact, although slightly bent and flimsy. Robyn hoped that they'd still be able to spray steam.  
  
By typing in a few commands on the computer, she opened up a valve on one of the pipes, and sprayed steam all over the festering creature. Suddenly, under the weight of the concrete, the pipes gave way, and steam exploded all over the huge monster, melting its skin instantly.  
  
When the steam had mostly dissipated, Robyn made a dash for the elevator, grabbing her rusted pipe off the floor as she did so, just in case the handgun was no longer there when she tried to go back. She reached the elevator doors, and pressed the call button... But nothing happened.  
  
She pressed it again...  
  
... Still, nothing...  
  
... There was a crumbling sound as the monster pulled away from the wall, bleeding horrifically everywhere, and looking more terrifying than ever...  
  
... Robyn was pressing the call button furiously...  
  
... And still nothing happened,  
  
The monster glided around the room, swooping around in the other direction with its disgustingly gross beak aimed directly at Robyn.  
  
The elevator doors finally opened, and Robyn leapt inside, and started to press the button for the seventh floor. The elevator doors started to slowly close, and the monster was getting closer...  
  
... And closer,  
  
... So close that Robyn could smell its vomit-inducing, bile-like breath...  
  
... Close enough to see the murderous intent in its eyes...  
  
The doors squeezed shut, but a moment too late. Suddenly, they bent in where the monsters beak collided with them. The elevator cable was heard snapping overhead before there was a falling sensation, a crack...  
  
... Robyn was taken back to bus, which felt so long ago... and then, black... 


	10. Teufel and Herr Mörder

Teufel sat at the long dining table of her home, on the island, in the middle of Silent Hill's huge lake. She stared into the darkness at the figure she despised, and yet relied on so much.  
  
"Why have you brought such a young girl here?" he asked, his voice was raspy, and weathered due to his intense age, "You know how useless little girls are"  
  
"Not this one" Teufel argued calmly, "Ever since I orchestrated the mystery tour I could tell there was something about her hidden depths... She is perfect"  
  
"And what about her brother?" the old man asked from behind his veil of shadows, "Is he useless now? Was his capture all a waste of time?"  
  
"No" Teufel said sincerely, rising from her seat, "The whole point of bringing Robyn here was to use her connection to James... It will make her so much stronger"  
  
"Robyn?" the old man said angrily, "Don't tell me you're becoming attached to this one, too?"  
  
"Of course not!" Teufel lied, beginning to walk away from the table, "and I resent the fact that you think so... What have we worked so hard to build here? I would never wish for that to be swept away because of one little girl"  
  
"Funny" the old man added, "I found myself saying exactly the same thing one year ago... and still we find that troublesome little pest writhing around in our midst"  
  
"We're using Laura as bait" Teufel said, "Anyway... we didn't ask Laura to come, she found her way here on her own"  
  
"And you jumped to the conclusion that she was CALLED here..."  
  
"I made a mistake"  
  
"... Don't make another one" the old man's voice had become increasingly angry, and now seemed to spit the words across the table.  
  
"I won't" Teufel replied, "Anyway... she should be on her way here soon. You'll meet Robyn, Herr Mörder, and then you'll see how she will open the gateway to hell" 


	11. Concussion

Robyn awoke, hoping that it had all been a dream... hoping that she would be back on the bus with everyone bustling about, helping her out of the wreckage and telling her that she'd been unconscious for hours.  
  
Instead, Robyn awoke to the sparks, and twisted metal of a crushed, and broken elevator, with a small amount of light seeping through a gap somewhere. The elevator had apparently turned onto its side whilst it fell, and crashed down sideways with a horrendous impact.  
  
Robyn felt sleepy and heavy, and her mind swam with nothing more than the desire to lie in this wreckage, fall asleep, and never wake up. But then something sparked in her memory from first aid, and, by way of self- diagnosis, Robyn realised that she might have a concussion.  
  
The last thing she could do right now, would be to fall asleep. But every time she tried to move, her body would shudder a little, and give in to its own weight. Robyn was weak, and felt as if she couldn't even lift a piece of paper, let alone her own body-weight combined with metallic wreckage. She was thinking of giving in, right there and then, hoping that someone would find James and Laura eventually...  
  
... And then her radio started to crackle, and a voice slowly faded into the midst of the electronic interference.  
  
"Robyn?" it was James again, but he sounded desperate, panicked, and afraid, "Robyn, I hope you can hear me... All the other times you've heard my voice, it wasn't me! It was a demon, or one of those monsters. I heard people talking about you being here and... oh... I wish you could hear me"  
  
Then there was crackling again, which slowly faded into silence, leaving Robyn feeling rejuvenated, and ready to go.  
  
She kicked out with her feet at the bottom of the small elevator, feeling the half-mangled floor giving way to her newly found strength. Eventually, with an almighty creak, and a clang, the bottom elevator panel gave way and Robyn shuffled herself out of the wreckage, and back into the small room with the table and the gun.  
  
She saw that the elevator had fallen at such an angle that it had become wedged in the elevator shaft, with just enough leeway at the bottom for Robyn to squeeze through. But as soon as Robyn was back on her feet, the elevator gave way under its own weight, and fell the rest of the way down to its doom.  
  
Robyn turned, picked up the gun. Cocked, and loaded it... and readied herself to show these monsters exactly what hell is. 


	12. Haley Parnell

Because she wasn't in the 'other' world, it didn't take Robyn long to use the other two elevators to get down to the bottom floor, and the monsters didn't seem too interested in her anymore, either.  
  
It was still really dark, and her pocket-lamp was creating all sorts of different shapes and forms on the wall, which made Robyn realise that, even with her newfound ambition and excitement, she was still as scared as she had always been.  
  
She passed through the doors from whence she came, and entered into the darkness and fear of the outside world in Silent Hill. The sky was clouded over, and slightly glazed over with an unmoving fog, and particles of hardened snow falling to the ground, and melting away instantly. Robyn felt drained, even though she was motivated, and excited.  
  
The boating ramp was nearby... Robyn knew that because she could hear the waves from the lake crashing almost melodiously against the shore. She turned, as if in a trance, and jogged toward the noise, hoping to find some excitement along the way.  
  
Suddenly, in the distance, Robyn could see the figure of a woman lying down with a big green jumper and a pair of ankle-rubbing, black trousers. Robyn ran over instantly, to see that the woman was still alive, and she was just waking up.  
  
The woman had short, blonde hair, which was beginning to go grey. Robyn would have guessed she was in her late forties, and looked like she hadn't been here long, either.  
  
The woman sat up, with her makeup streamed down her face from obvious crying, and he clothes were slightly torn. She looked utterly distraught, and backed away in fear as she saw Robyn approached, but relaxed as she saw it was a teenage girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" Robyn asked, running to her side, and kneeling, "What happened to you? How did you get here?"  
  
The woman panted heavily, placed her hand on her heart, and sighed.  
  
"I was raped" she gasped, tears trickled down her face slightly, "And the men... They... They dumped me here"  
  
"Oh my god" Robyn yelped, putting her arms around the woman's shoulders and comforting her. She knew she'd have to explain this whole horror, and the woman's bad day would become worse. "I'm Robyn Sunderland" Robyn offered.  
  
"I'm Haley" the woman replied, "Haley Parnell... Where are we?"  
  
Robyn sighed, and said, "It's a long story"  
  
With a deep breath, she started to explain... 


	13. The monster beneath Silent Hill's waters

Through the tears, and the pain, Robyn eventually explained the situation to Haley. They'd calmly discussed the situation, and Haley had come to a conclusion.  
  
"That poor little girl," she sighed, referring to Laura, "and now she's gone... Well, I'll help you row out to the island, and I'll do what I can to help you find Laura, and if I..."  
  
"No!" Robyn yelled, "You're not coming with me, Haley. You need a doctor, and I'm not willing to have another life on my shoulders"  
  
"I can take care of myself..." Haley said, pulling out a pocket-makeup kit and wiping away the tear stains from her face, "...and your life is on my shoulders just as mine as my life is on yours"  
  
Robyn sighed, and pulled out her trusty rusted pipe, gave it to Haley.  
  
"This has been a good weapon for me since I got here... I want you to take it until we find another gun" she said, clenching her pistol tightly in her hand.  
  
"Thank you" Haley said, "It'll do fine..."  
  
Robyn stood, helped Haley to her feet, and together, they made their way to the boating ramp to make their way to the island.  
  
They both walked down to a small metallic area with a multitude of rowing boats loaded onboard attached to rails, with a small control platform at one side. Robyn jogged over, and used the easily controllable panel to lower boat number one into the murky water by the dock.  
  
Haley climbed in, followed closely by Robyn, and they both rowed together into the fog, hoping to find their way to the island before the monsters found them...  
  
After an hour or so of searching through the waters, Haley let go of her paddle and hooked it onto the boat side sighed, and put her face into her hands.  
  
"I give up" she yawned, "Are you sure there's an island out here?"  
  
"I'm positive" Robyn said, continuing to row, "...look, you have a nap, and I'll keep rowing"  
  
Haley nodded, and took off her sweater, rolled it up, and used it as a pillow, with her head dangling slightly over the side of the boat, as to stare into the water. She was watching as the water moved with fluency, the shapes of the plants in the deep, and the enlarged shape of a long-necked monster.  
  
"Oh my god!" Haley screamed, high-pitched, "There's something in the water, and it's coming our way!"  
  
"A monster?" Robyn asked, pulling out her gun  
  
"I think so!" Haley screamed even louder, moving away from the side and closing her eyes as she wrapped her jumper around her waist.  
  
Suddenly, a huge long-necked, brown-skinned monster with gills and flaps on it neck and over-sized, large teeth brandished with an evil grin, which Robyn started to fire at instantly.  
  
The monster swooped its head down, making Haley and Robyn dive to the floor, getting splashed with brown-green water. Robyn started firing even more, making bullet-holes in the monsters neck.  
  
Haley picked up the small hook-like anchor from the back of the boat, and twirled it above her head. She released it, throwing it with all her might towards the monsters neck.  
  
The hook latched on to the monsters neck, making it roar horrifically and veer around in a desperate attempt to escape, but, rather than leaving the boat behind, the anchor rope became taut, and the boat started moving at a motorised speed behind the monster.  
  
The boat started to tear apart, and Haley soon bounced out into the lake with a blood curdling scream, and a splash. Robyn held on with all her strength, but the boat soon disintegrated beneath her feet, and she too was plunged into the smelly, vomit-inducing water.  
  
And a nightmare started to writhe in her head... 


	14. The nightmare, and Sarah

Robyn was having a nightmare... or was she?  
  
She was lying on her back, staring into the black, shifting clouds. She obviously wasn't in Silent Hill because, instead of being unbearably cold, she was warm enough to have broken into a mild sweat.  
  
The air-raid siren was wailing again, but rather than being loud and close, it sounded far an otherworldly. Robyn could sense that she was no longer in her world, nor was she in the 'other' world; she was merely drifting through a mixture of nightmare and prophecy.  
  
She could hear a sound, like a small electric current racing through something with an echo. There was a jolting sensation, and then she felt an overwhelming feeling of loss, fear, and adrenalin, as if someone she knew had just died, and she were in risk of being put in the same situation.  
  
The feeling soon subsided, and the black clouds above started to thin and disperse, revealing a mass of swirling red fluids suspended by an unknown force. Robyn was suddenly propelled at the red fluids, which she hit, feeling as if she'd fallen into a pool.  
  
She closed her eyes as to stop the red fluid seeping through her tear ducts, and into her brain. She'd held her breath, and had her hands over her ears, scrunching up her face to block her nasal airway.  
  
The water seemed to slowly disappear, as if she'd floated to the surface, and then there was a jolting sensation, and the feeling of concrete beneath her feet. A cold breeze washed over her, and, when she opened her eyes, the sight of eerie, slow-moving fog, and a row of motel rooms bombarded her.  
  
Robyn was back in Silent Hill, but not in real life, she was still dreaming. All the doors to the motel rooms started to glow around the edges and shake as if they were going to come off their hinges, and then, out of the fog in the distance, came a figure. It was herself... Robyn was looking at an exact mental clone of herself, looking angry and disgruntled.  
  
"It's me again," she said, approaching, "The one from the bus, when you hit your head... It's me"  
  
"Who exactly are you?" Robyn asked  
  
"I'm you!" the Robyn clone shouted angrily, "But seeing as the names could get confusing, you can call me... Sarah"  
  
"Okay... fine... Where did you come from?" Robyn queried uneasily, patting her coat down trying to find her gun.  
  
"I've always been there, in the back of your mind" Sarah replied, "It was the presence of Silent Hill, which awoke me, and now I'm out to get you"  
  
"How do you know me...? How do you know Silent Hill...?"  
  
"I lived here a long time ago, before you were born, with a man called Karl Mörder, who came here with his daughter from Germany" Sarah started to explain  
  
"Wait" Robyn said, "Mörder? Isn't that German for killer...? How cliché"  
  
"He was a wonderful man!" Sarah spat... "Anyway, I was much like you. Calm, naïve, and probably would have done the same as you, if I were in your position right now. But Karl, and his religious group, fled to this country after being exiled from Germany"  
  
"Wait... I read about that in a history book a while back. Isn't that the clan of 'the dark cleansing'? The people who believed in a hell-like world as paradise?" Robyn sighed, "I thought they'd died"  
  
"No" Sarah replied simply, "They came here... to Silent Hill, and made their home on the island in the lake. I used to live here when I was sole beneficiary of your body, but I was sacrificed for the gods in a ritual, which didn't even work"  
  
"So what are you doing now?"  
  
"I was heir to the Mörder throne... until Karl decided that his daughter, Teufel, would make a better leader" Sarah continued, "Well... I'm coming back now, and I'm going to get my revenge on 'Das dunkle Reinigen'. I'm going to kill Karl, and Teufel Mörder, and take the throne"  
  
"And you're going to need my body to do it... aren't you?" Robyn asked suspiciously  
  
"Yes, well... When the time comes I'll 'borrow' your body to do the dirty work" Sarah replied, "And when I've used your body for the first time, I'm going to be able to come back whenever I want"  
  
"Like a multiple personality disorder?" Robyn asked, "... I'm not going to let you take my body... I'm only here to find James, and then I'm gone"  
  
"Well, don't take too long... or else I'm here for good" Sarah explained, leaning on a nearby lamppost, and then promptly vanishing.  
  
Robyn felt dizzy, and then she yawned...  
  
... She awoke to the sound of the waves, and the sight of the islands shore. Haley was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a huge castle-like church building consuming almost the entire island. Robyn stood up, with her handgun still in her hand, and her pocket-lamp working, and even though she was soaked, she still started to make her way to the building before her.  
  
She wanted to meet Karl Mörder for herself... 


	15. the 'dark cleansing'

It didn't take long for Robyn to fight her way through the forestry. There were no monsters here, but she had a feeling there'd be a fair few within the building.  
  
Now she stood at the huge oak doorway with black metallic frame and handle woven in like some kind of grotesque sewing. There was a knocker on the door, a face shaped like an angelic-looking woman with bats wings protruding from her ears. The actual knocker was her hair, tied into a knot under her chin. It was the most hideous-looking knocker Robyn had ever seen.  
  
She slowly reached out, and pulled back the knocker, and released it, so that it clanged loudly with the door. There was a devout silence throughout the forest for a moment, and then the door slowly creaked open, revealing a stone hall. Robyn entered, and took a look around.  
  
There were a few pillars with moth-eating drapes hanging from them, and worn-out rugs scattered across the floor. There were pictures on the walls of the members of the 'dark cleansing' clan. Some of them looked as if they'd been painted years ago, and others looked as if they'd been painted only a year or two earlier. Robyn started to read through.  
  
Charles Trent  
  
Nicola Lords  
  
Francis Leiter  
  
Mayor Andreas Blut III  
  
Martin Gillespie  
  
Leonard Wolf  
  
James Sunderland  
  
"James!?" Robyn half-yelled, "James was in the clan? Maybe I don't want to be here!" she turned and started to walk back to the exit, but a voice suddenly called out.  
  
"Robyn!" It was Laura  
  
"Help us!" and Haley.  
  
Even if James were a member of the 'dark cleansing', Robyn surely couldn't leave Laura and Haley here to rot to death... Even if they were being kept alive as bait.  
  
But now, Robyn thought that there could be a reason for her to be lured here... And that reason was the connection between the Mörder's, and Sarah, although Robyn wasn't quite sure.  
  
Suddenly there was an intense breeze, which washed past Robyn, and the sound as if hundreds of children were running past her. She even felt the children's hands brushing her hips and thighs as they ran past... But there was no one there. It was horrific.  
  
Robyn didn't take this as a random occurrence... She took it as a sign, and started to follow the ghostly children in the direction they went. She started to follow a corridor, which branched off from the main hall.  
  
The entire building seemed fashioned in a medieval style, and was empty. Not even the sound of a monster. Robyn could still hear the children's laughter, and footsteps, and followed them until she was led to a large, metallic, square door, covered in rust and blood. She placed her hand on the handle, and opened the door.  
  
The air raid siren started to wail...  
  
... Robyn entered the 'other' world...  
  
... and, once again, Hell writhed into an atmosphere, and screamed. 


	16. The great battle of the 'men', and a dea...

Robyn was back in the 'other' world, and within this building the 'other' world meant more than a difference in surroundings, and a few more monsters... It meant Hell.  
  
Robyn was standing in a room with a floor a millimetre lower than the floor on the rest of that level, and was covered with a millilitre of blood, which splashed slightly when Robyn moved in it. The walls were simply made of grey brick with chunks of flesh hanging from them as if a person had been viciously rubbed all over them.  
  
In the centre of the room was an electric chair, and sitting in it... Haley Parnell... Her head was down, and her eyes were closed, so she might have been unconscious this whole time. But Robyn couldn't spare time to think about things like that. She had to save Haley.  
  
She ran over to the electric chair, and tried to loosen the straps around Haley's wrists and ankles, but the looks were so tightly knotted, and locked, that Robyn wasn't going to be able to release them conventionally.  
  
Haley started to move a little, and loll her head around as she woke up, still soaking from her ordeal in the lake. She opened her eyes, took in her surroundings, and tried to scream. But there was a black bung in her mouth, fitted in tightly behind her teeth so that they'd have to knock out her teeth to get the bung out. Haley started to cry, and was wiggling about frantically.  
  
Robyn had started to cry too, and kept saying.  
  
"You'll be alright... You'll be fine", when they both knew there was a higher chance of her dying than living.  
  
Robyn noticed the rusted pipe slid underneath the chair, and so she picked it up, not taking any time to contemplate how it got there. She stood up and said,  
  
"Brace yourself... I'm going to try and whack the locks off, okay?"  
  
Haley thought for a moment, and then nodded. Robyn lifted the pipe high above her head, and brought t down with all her might. Luckily, the force broke off the lock on one of the arms, but there was a horrifying crack as Haley's arm broke. She screamed out in pure agony.  
  
"Is it alright to do the same on the other one?" Robyn asked. Haley closed her eyes tightly, and nodded again. So once again, Robyn smacked away the lock, and fractured Haley's wrist.  
  
An eerie crackling started to emanate from Robyn's radio, she looked around to see if there were any monsters in the room, but there was nothing. She held the pipe tightly in her hands, and stood straight to prepare to face her foe, wherever it may be.  
  
Suddenly, six figures glided through the walls with ease, all wearing straightjackets, and muzzles on their mangled, human-like faces... the 'men'.  
  
All of them had their eyes set on Haley, and were closing in, fast. Robyn threw the rusted pipe with all of her might, and watched as it hit one of the 'men's heads, and ricocheted onto another, knocking them both slightly off course, whilst the others continued relentlessly.  
  
Robyn pulled out her gun, and shot the two 'men' she'd already hit. They both fell to the floor lifelessly. Then Robyn pointed her gun at Haley's wrists,  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered as she fired. The two wrist straps came completely free, but Haley was in so much pain, she looked as if she would pass out, and the other four 'men' were still closing in.  
  
Robyn tried to fire, but her gun was void of any ammo. She sunk to the floor, and watched as the men closed in around a crying, frantic Haley, and flipped the switch on the back of the electric chair.  
  
Haley started to convulse, and was still screaming and crying, which meant that she knew perfectly well what was happening, and she could feel it, too. She kept convulsing horribly, and her eyes started to bulge, and then they exploded, sending blood everywhere... She was still alive, screaming.  
  
Robyn was paralysed, worn-out, and felt as if she were about to vomit.  
  
Haley's skin started to bubble ferociously, and then blacken, and bleed. It didn't take much longer for her to die, and then the 'men' flipped the switch off again, and simply stared at Haley's lifeless, blackened body.  
  
Robyn vomited all over the floor, several times, crying as she did so. The men slowly turned to face her, and she couldn't help but not care... She didn't care about James, Or Laura, Or Sarah, Or Teufel, Or even Herr Mörder.  
  
The 'men' had their arms outstretched, heading for Robyn, and then, suddenly, they all turned, and swiftly moved through the walls from whence they came, leaving their two dead companions rotting in the millilitre of blood in the room.  
  
A door over the other side of the hall opened, and an old man with a glass cane, a grey beard, baldhead, and long, black robes, entered, and walked over to where Robyn was. He climbed up onto the electric chair, and sat.  
  
"Hello Robyn" he said with a German accent, and a crackled voice, "My name is Karl Mörder, and I'd like to talk to you about your previous life... and your connection to Silent Hill" 


	17. An explination and a deal

Robyn was still paralysed, covered in a mixture of blood, and dirty lake water. She was knelt in front of Karl Mörder, and he was about to explain the connection... and why Robyn was reborn.  
  
"First of all... I'm sorry about your friend, Robyn, but we had to put her out of her misery. She was a sinner, a compulsive liar, who would say anything for sympathy" Karl started, leaning on his cane slightly.  
  
"She was raped today!" Robyn yelled weakly  
  
"No she wasn't" Karl replied definitively, "She was run out of her old home because she used to say things like 'I've got cancer', just for attention. She came here, to Silent Hill, for a new start. When she saw you, she couldn't help but lie about something"  
  
"Why was she at the building site!?" Robyn screamed, "Was she just lying there waiting for someone to come along!?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes... she was" Karl replied, "That's how much of a pathetic liar she was. She had to be executed..."  
  
"And Laura?" Robyn asked, "What about Laura?"  
  
"Laura is still alive" Karl said, "It is true we used her as bait to bring you here. If it weren't for you, she'd have been dead long ago"  
  
"Are you going to kill her?"  
  
"We'll get to that" Karl spat angrily, "Now, I suppose you want to know how you were reborn in the same form, with a different mind, are you not?"  
  
"Yes I am" Robyn said calmly, hoping that if she were a good girl, they'd let Laura go when the time came.  
  
"When we killed you in a ritual all those years ago, which I suppose your alter-ego has told you about by now, we accidentally used the wrong ritual. We used the ritual of the rebirth, with a minor difference" Karl explained, standing up and pacing the blood-covered floor.  
  
"Difference?" Robyn asked, "What kind of difference?"  
  
"It's called the 'split'. It is an alteration of the ritual, which means that the reborn subject has a brother, or sister, born years before they are. This brother or sister, in turn, is connected to the clan, which is connected to Silent Hill. But to go into the details about James' wife would take too long, and its too complicated to explain" Karl said wholesomely, "In any case, if we want to resurrect your alter-ego, we need James... and we need the family ties between you"  
  
"Out in the hall, earlier. There was a painting of James, it said that he was a member of the clan" Robyn said, climbing uneasily to her feet.  
  
"In a sense, he is" Karl explained, "Once he came here, driven by the forces of the rebirth, he became on of us. Of course, we've had to keep him locked up in the dungeon, but he is, still, part of us... Just as you are"  
  
"My alter-ego" Robyn started, "She told me she was heir to the clan's throne... And she also told me she wanted to kill you and your daughter"  
  
"Perhaps she does" Karl said, as if not taking into account what Robyn had just said, "Either way, Teufel and I need her. She is the missing key to resurrecting the god of Silent Hill"  
  
"Resurrecting a god? Are you crazy?" Robyn asked, "How the hell do you intend to resurrect a god?"  
  
"Using a certain ritual, we can impregnate any woman we want with the child of god, and then, once the child has matured, it will undergo another ritual, which will finally transform it into god" Karl explained  
  
"And you actually have a woman willing to do this?" Robyn asked, "Or are you just going to impregnate anyone?"  
  
"No" Karl laughed slightly, "One of our esteemed members, Dahlia Gillespie, has already agreed to be the bearer. As a matter of fact, she's already picked out the name... Alessa"  
  
"I don't care about names!" Robyn screamed, "All I want to know is, what will it take to have James and Laura released?"  
  
"We just want you to surrender your soul to us... Once you are prepared for the ritual, we'll release James and Laura" Karl explained  
  
"But don't you need James for the ritual?" Robyn asked, "How else will it work?"  
  
"Once you and James have seen each other in the presence of Silent Hill, and our clan, the family tie between you will ignite, and you will be ripe for the resurrection of the person you were all those years ago," Karl said, sitting back in the electric chair, and leaning on his cane.  
  
"What about my parents?" Robyn asked, "Do they know about this?"  
  
"Of course they do" Karl cackled, "They're members of the clan, too... They've been tremendously patient to have waited all this time"  
  
Robyn wasn't fighting anymore... She gave in, and nodded. 


	18. Reunited

Robyn had been led into a small room by Karl, where he'd given her some red robes, and told her to prepare for the trial. Robyn had bathed, changed, tied her hair into a ponytail, and prepared to have her body hijacked by Sarah.  
  
The room she was in comprised of a fairly clean toilet, bath, and sink, and a bed with a side table where a plate of bread and soup sat. Robyn wasn't hungry; she just sat on the side of the bed and sighed. She could feel Sarah walking around impatiently in her Nightmares, knowing, and waiting to be released.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Teufel came in with a wheelchair, and tied to the wheelchair... James Sunderland.  
  
Robyn leapt up, started to weep, and threw her arms around James. He had been tied securely to the wheelchair, and was wearing an old T-Shirt, and Jeans, with a pair of trainers. They weren't his; the clan must have given them him.  
  
He lifted his head, and opened his eyes drearily. He looked tired, and pale as death with red, puffy eyes.  
  
"Robyn?" he asked, "Robyn, is that you?"  
  
"Yes James, its me" Robyn said, stroking his ear-length, blonde hair, "I've come to save you"  
  
"Am I... dreaming?" James asked, "Have I been given... more drugs?"  
  
"No James... It really is me" Robyn assured, holding his hands, and trying not to cry, "I've made a deal with them. You and Laura are going to be set free"  
  
"Laura... Laura's here?" James asked, completely unable to muster any strength at all, he'd obviously been given some kind of calming drug.  
  
"Yes, Laura's here... She's still alive" Robyn instructed, "I want you to take care of her for me. Adopt her, take care of her as if she were your daughter, and please James"  
  
"You're... Not coming with us?" James asked  
  
"No" Robyn replied simply, "It's part of our deal... I have to stay here. But I'll be fine, they'll take good care of me, I promise"  
  
James nodded reluctantly; obviously unable to grasp the full detail of what was happening.  
  
"James" Robyn started, "James... Don't trust Mom and Dad anymore. If they try to get hold of you, move away... Don't ever let them find you, we can't trust them"  
  
"I know" James sighed, "Karl told me everything... About me, and you... Mom and Dad, you can't go through with the ritual"  
  
"I'm... uh... I'm not" Robyn lied, fighting back the tears, "I'm staying here to help them find another way to resurrect the person they knew. James, I just want to say thank you for always helping me, and listening to me, and persuading me not to leave high school so early. I love you James... And I'll see you when we find a way around this, okay?"  
  
"I love you too, Robyn... I'll see you soon" James mumbled. Teufel looked at them both, and for a moment, Robyn thought she saw a tear appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Look out of your window in a few minuets... We'll release James and Laura, I just wanted you to know we've kept our word" Teufel instructed  
  
"Aw, well... Aren't you the good Samaritan?" Robyn asked sarcastically, letting a tear run down her cheek.  
  
Teufel paused for a moment, and then wheeled James back out, and closed the door behind her. 


	19. The Ritual

After seeing James and Laura run off into the woods together, finding a way to escape, Robyn was taken by two cloaked men down a hallway, and was told to wait outside a magnificently extravagant door, made of red wood and gold trimmings.  
  
After no more than a few minuets, the doors sprung open. The room before Robyn was huge like a church with red drapes and candles everywhere. There were rows and rows of benches with people in black cloaks everywhere.  
  
Robyn began to walk down the aisle towards a red and gold alter at the front, where Karl and Teufel stood, wearing exactly the same robes as Robyn. The alter was set out with a pillow, and Robyn guessed it would be where she had to lie.  
  
Teufel took her hand, and helped her up onto the alter, where she lay down.  
  
"Are you not afraid?" she asked  
  
"No, not much" Robyn replied, "Not anymore"  
  
"Damen und Herr" Karl started extravagantly, "Wir sind hier heute, die Wiederbelebung von einem Mädchen zu bezeugen, das einmal innerhalb unserer Gruppe prosperiert hat. Gebrauch die Kräfte von unserem alten Freund, Robyn, werden wir Familienbänder anzünden, und werden das gewählte mit dem Kind befruchten, das bestimmt ist, um Gott zu sein."  
  
"Allow me to translate" Teufel started, "Ladies and Gentleman, we are here today to witness the resurrection of a girl who once prospered within our group. Using the powers of our old friend, Robyn, we will ignite family ties, and impregnate the chosen one with the child destined to be God"  
  
There was an eruption of applause from the cloaked people, followed by an utterly devout silence.  
  
Karl took a knife from his pocket,  
  
"Mit dem Blut von ihrem ehemaligen Mörder erweckt wieder die Stimme innerhalb" He chanted ceremoniously.  
  
"With the blood of her former killer, reawaken the voice within" Teufel translated again.  
  
Karl raised the knife to his hand, and cut his palm, letting the blood drip onto Robyn's skin. Then he, and the rest of the people in the room, started to chant something in Latin.  
  
Robyn could hear Sarah's voice whispering within her, and then talking, louder, and louder until the voice was shouting violently, everything Sarah yelled was in Latin, and Robyn could feel herself losing her body.  
  
Suddenly there was a cracking sound, and then the sound of a shotgun bang. Robyn awoke from her trance, and turned her head toward the noises. James was standing in the doorway to the church area with a shotgun in his hands, and Laura huddled behind him.  
  
"Any of you move," James started, "And I'll kill you"  
  
"Come on, Robyn" Laura shouted, "Get up!"  
  
Robyn stood up, feeling a bit woozy, and walked her way over to James and Laura, who took her hand tightly.  
  
"When I say run," James whispered to her, "Run with all your speed, okay? And just follow me" 


	20. James and Laura mount a rescue

Robyn was standing behind her brother, James, holding hands with her eight- year-old friend, Laura, and staring at over one hundred angry cultists in black and red robes. She was waiting for James to shout run, and then they were going to have to escape.  
  
Everything had seemed to freeze for a moment as Robyn recuperated from the near-completed ritual. Laura was squeezing her hand as tight as she possibly could, but Robyn was focussing too much on her legs to worry about any other pain she was going through.  
  
"Run!" James suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, spinning sideways and leaping off at high-speed down the medieval hallways.  
  
Robyn ran too, close behind her brother, dragging Laura along with all her strength. She knew her room was nearby, and she would have to get in there quickly to grab her pistol. She ran up beside James.  
  
"There's going to be a left turning up here soon" Robyn said, "I'll need to get in there, and not be followed... Can you create some kind of diversion?"  
  
"By all means" James replied, hoisting the shotgun over his shoulder and pulling the trigger. There was a bang, followed by screams of pain, and a falter in the cultist's footsteps. "Dive into the turning when it comes up" James explained, "I'll do the rest"  
  
"Okay" Robyn called, running on ahead, and putting Laura's hand in James'. She could see the turning coming up, and James was firing wildly over his shoulder, followed by yelps, and crashes between their captors.  
  
Robyn suddenly dived left, and pressed her body up against the wall as James and Laura turned the other way, and misled the few able-bodied cultists.  
  
Once the coast was clear, Robyn broke through the door into the room she'd been kept in. She saw her clothes, but they were dirty and sweat-soaked. The robes Robyn was wearing were much cleaner and comfy, but she was bare- foot, so she pulled on her old socks, which were reasonably dry, and her large black boots, which she tied up tightly.  
  
She searched the cabinets and cupboards of the room until she found several magazines, her pistol, and the rusted pipe she'd always carried around. Suddenly, there was a bang at the door, and it started to open. A brown monsters tentacle wrapped around the doorway, and started to open it, but Robyn quickly threw herself at the door, fighting with the tentacle.  
  
She grabbed the lightweight, flimsy metal bed, and pushed it against the door, whilst jamming another end of the bed in a crack in the wall. The bed was solidly wedged, and the monster had no chance of breaking in. The trouble was, Robyn had no chance of breaking out.  
  
"Robyn!" came James's voice from outside the window. She leapt over and peered out, James and Laura were standing in the autumn leaves outside, looking up at the window.  
  
"James" Robyn yelled, "I can't get out, there's a monster trying to get in here... There's no way out!"  
  
"Can you squeeze out of the window?" James asked  
  
"I think so," Robyn replied, "But I might get stuck"  
  
"It's a risk you'll have to take... come on!" James yelled  
  
"Okay" Robyn said, throwing the rusted pipe out the tiny window, and placing the handgun and ammo in a pocket of her robes. She stepped up onto the windowsill and squeezed half her body out. It was painful, but she'd be out in a few seconds.  
  
"I'll catch you!" James shouted,  
  
Robyn listened as she heard the bedroom door come off its hinges, and the whipping of the monsters tentacles as it reached for her. There was an almighty push, a pain, and then a weightless whoosh of wind as she fell into James's arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Laura asked, "Are you alright, Robyn?"  
  
"I'm fine" Robyn said, wiping her forehead, and taking the pipe from James's hand, "Now how the hell are we going to escape this island?"  
  
"Easy... I've got a boat by the shores, but we'll have to be quick. It won't be long before the religious guys break through my barricade" James instructed.  
  
The trio started to jog off toward the shores when there was a huge cracking sound. The monster with the tentacles had broken through the wall, and fell down to the ground. It was like an octopus with at least five arms, a jelly-like body of flesh sewn together, and two, long, stick-like legs. It stood up, made a gurgling sound, and started to run toward James, Robyn, and Laura.  
  
James grabbed the girls hands, and they prepared to escape the island. 


	21. Escaping the Island

Robyn was in, yet another, sticky situation. Running with James and Laura for the island shores, being chased by a five-armed, two-legged, big-bodied monster.  
  
The dry leaves crunched beneath their feet as they ran, listening to the whipping of the tentacles and the cries of frustration and anger from the monster closing in on them fast.  
  
"It's getting closer" James shouted, "I haven't got too much ammo left for my shotgun..."  
  
"Give it to me" Robyn said, taking the shotgun, and giving James the rusted pipe. James picked up Laura, as she was falling behind, and piggybacked her.  
  
"How much longer until we reach the shore?" Robyn asked, panting whilst she checked how many shells there were left in the shotgun.  
  
"I can see it already" James said, pointing ahead.  
  
"Can you run any faster?" Robyn asked, "Do you think you and Laura could get in the boat, and start to row already?"  
  
"... Yeah" James said. He started grunting really loud, with yelps of pure adrenalin as he ran ahead. Robyn dropped behind, pulled out her loaded handgun, and started firing over her shoulder as the monster closed in. She heard it gargle a bit, and fall behind, but it was relentless in its goal.  
  
Robyn could see Laura and James rowing away from the shore, but far enough for Robyn to jump in.  
  
The monster was closing in... closer... and closer.  
  
Suddenly, Robyn jumped, and twisted in the air as she did so. With the shotgun loaded, and the handgun ready, she started to fire wildly with both guns at the same time.  
  
She landed, face-up in the boat, making it rock slightly, but kept firing until the huge monster finally collapsed into a heap on the ground, and died...  
  
... The boat slowly disappeared into the fog... They had escaped the island. 


	22. Back in Silent Hill

After Robyn had tearfully explained to James how and why she was in Silent Hill, and after James had explained himself to Robyn, they'd all reached the Silent Hill docks on the other side of the town nearer the amusement park and the hotel. James had helped Laura and Robyn off the boat, and they had begun to walk back around Nathan Avenue, which would hopefully lead to the nearby town, Brahms.  
  
"Mom and Dad were in on this the whole time?" James asked, "I always knew there was something odd about the way they'd edged me and Mary to come here so often"  
  
"James... Do you think Mary was a demon, too? Like Maria, to lure you here?" Robyn asked  
  
"No!" Laura yelled, "Mary was just as real as you or me! Don't talk about her like that!"  
  
"Do you hate me for killing her?" James asked  
  
"Partly" Robyn replied simply, "But part of me understands why you did it... and right now I'm too glad to have you back"  
  
"You think I'm a murderer?" James asked, looking sheepish and sullen.  
  
"No... Not really" Robyn replied, "Its not like what you did was completely sinless... But I understand why you did it. I know it's a horrible analogy, but its like when an animal is terminally ill, and the vet puts it down"  
  
"That IS a horrible analogy!" Laura yelled, pushing Robyn slightly, "Can we not talk about Mary anymore?"  
  
"Okay" Robyn agreed, "No problem"  
  
Suddenly, her stomach ached and growled with hunger. She looked at Laura and James, who were gazing at her in slight astonishment.  
  
"Come to think of it" Robyn started, "I'm really hungry"  
  
"Look over there" James said, "It's a food shop... We'll get some supplies for the walk to Brahms"  
  
Robyn jogged ahead of Laura and James through the shear hunger she was experiencing, and entered the building called: 'Alfred's food: For those condemned...' The rest of the sign was rubbed off  
  
"Just like Silent Hill" James commented, "There was a character in a play called 'The Visit', Alfred Ill who was condemned to death... How cliché"  
  
"The sign used to say 'For those condemned to hunger'" Robyn heard Laura say behind them.  
  
Robyn burst into the building, and her heart stopped. She had been thrown headfirst into the 'other' world, and when she turned for consolation by James and Laura, they were gone... 


	23. Alfred's food: For those condemned

The shop was dark and dingy, and Robyn had forgotten to pick up her flashlight and radio earlier from the Island. But there wasn't much she could do about that now. The darkness had consumed her once again, and James and Laura were still in light.  
  
Robyn instantly started searching around through the rotting, moth-eaten products on the moist, rusted-metal shelves. Luckily, she found a handheld flashlight, which she quickly picked up, turned on, and shone around.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called,  
  
"Robyn, help, they've got me!" It was Haley's voice... But it couldn't be, Haley was dead... right? Or was that just an illusion?  
  
Robyn started to creep through the midst of the darkness, and the dampness with the dripping of water from the floor above. Robyn traced the voice to the floor above, and headed for the stairs to take her there. But Haley suddenly became frantic  
  
"Please... No!" she screamed, "No... Stay away from me! Robyn... Robyn!" Then she screamed so high-pitched and blood curdling, that Robyn nearly vomited again. Then there was a slicing sound, and a thud... Silence.  
  
Robyn ran at top speed up the stairs and around the sharp corners, which they took. She ran as if she were running forever, through thick puddles of blood, and bile. The staircase was becoming unreal, twisting and turning so sharply that Robyn sometimes had to squeeze through tiny gaps to access the next set of stairs.  
  
The walls started to crack, and bleed around her. The incredibly disgusting smell of burning reached Robyn's nostrils, and made her turn her nose up horrifically, and urge as if she were about to puke her guts up. But she kept running. She could hear that Haley was alive, and gurgling horribly... Could she make it time to save her?  
  
'Why is this happening to me?' Robyn thought as she leapt around the next corner, 'All this time, my parents lied... And I was all some intricate part of a plot to resurrect a dead god...? How does that figure?'  
  
The noise of Haley's gurgled calls was coming closer, and the blood from the walls was pouring onto the steps like a horrific waterfall reeking of death and disease. Robyn slipped slightly, but avoided putting her hands in the blood. The bottom of her red robes, and her black boots, however, were soaked. Finally, a door appeared at the top of one last set of stairs. Robyn started to take them two at a time, pulled out her handgun and thought to herself,  
  
'I'm ready'  
  
She broke through the door at the top of the stairs, and took in her surroundings. She was in an attic, with a chest, a rocking horse, and a child's chair painted pink. Everything was covered in cobwebs and dust, but Haley was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Sarah stood in the corner of the room, looking exactly the same as Robyn did, with her arms crossed, and a creepy smile on her face. 


	24. Sarah Surfaces

"You didn't think you could escape me so easily, did you?" Sarah asked as she approached Robyn with an appraising expression on her face, and a creepy smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Robyn asked suspiciously  
  
"I can't be killed so easily Robyn... You should know that... You should be able to feel it inside" Sarah replied, "Remember, just because the ritual wasn't finished, it doesn't mean it was completely useless" She started walking toward Robyn.  
  
"Stay away from me, you psycho-bitch!" Robyn yelled, "You're NOT having my body"  
  
"It's too late for that" Sarah replied, "Your body is already MINE!"  
  
Suddenly, she lunged at Robyn, and pressed her thumbs against Robyn's temples, pushing with all her might.  
  
Robyn felt an excruciating pain searing through her head, as if it were about to explode all over the place. Then, she felt extremely drowsy, and closed her eyes to just go to sleep. There was a sensation of falling, and then her feet softly landed. When she opened her eyes, she was in a totally black room, with an endless expanse of pure darkness, and a window made of rusted metal, and dirty, bloodied, and muddied glass.  
  
There was no light coming in through the window, but there was definitely something beyond it.  
  
Robyn could see the shop she'd just been in, but the image beyond the window was jerking about randomly. The shop was no longer in the 'other' world, and the image beyond the window moved over to an area of mirrors hung on the walls, which must have been sold in the shop.  
  
The reflection in the mirror was of Robyn... No, there was something different... A creepy smile... The person beyond the window was Sarah.  
  
"Now you'll see what it was like for me to be trapped in there for so long" Sarah said at her reflection, "and I know you can hear me, too. I told you I'd get your body... and now I'm going to get my revenge" 


	25. The murder of Morder

Robyn was trapped in the confines of her own mind, under the influence of another person... Sarah.  
  
Sarah knew Silent Hill like the back of her hand, and was already on her way to the one place she knew Karl Mörder would go in a situation like this... To his hideout at the cemetery.  
  
Robyn noticed, through the window of her mind, that the monsters ignored Sarah as if she were one of them. By now there were hundreds of beats either wandering the streets, or flying through the air. Although none of them were particularly big, the copious amounts of them, was what worried Robyn.  
  
Sarah walked over to a nearby, green pick-up truck, climbed in, and sat down comfortably. She looked in the rear-view mirror so that she was gazing at Robyn,  
  
"I know by now you're thinking that I'm stupid to try and drive a vehicle in this dead-zone. But I think this is a perfect time for a demonstration of my abilities" she said.  
  
Sarah held her hand up to her reflection. Her fingernails started to sharpen, and lengthen, until the ends were tiny, razor-sharp needles worthy of killing someone. She put one of the nails into the ignition, and jiggled her finger around a little. There was a click, and a roar, as the pick-up sprung to life.  
  
Sarah looked back at her reflection,  
  
"See?" she mocked, "I've only regained this body for two seconds, and I'm already putting it to better use than you"  
  
The truck started driving so fast, that even Robyn felt the force of its speed. Bu the looks of things, Sarah had no wish in keeping the monsters alive, and freely ran them down if they got in her way.  
  
Night was falling on Silent Hill again. The stars had pulled back the pink veil of clouds, and peeked shiningly down upon the hell-bitten town. Robyn had decided that sitting around, watching what Sarah was doing, was not going to help her at all, and she needed to find a way out of the confines of her own insanity.  
  
First of all, she started to try and pull the window open, but there were bent nails hammered, and rusted all around the frame, so she tried to smash the glass. But, instead of the glass smashing, there was just an intense pain on Robyn's head every time she tried.  
  
By now, Sarah had parked up outside the cemetery, and had pulled an automatic-pistol from the glove compartment, which she loaded masterfully as she leapt from the truck.  
  
"Using your body, I'm going to commit many murders" Sarah admitted, "Including your mother, your father, your brother, and that little witch, Laura, who you seem to care about so much. But, first of all, I want to do something for my sake..."  
  
She approached a tomb-entrance, which she pulled open, and stepped inside. Robyn was bombarded by the smell of dead flesh, and rotting corpses. But the sight beyond the window did not fit the schema of the smell. Instead, Karl Mörder sat at a small desk under a lamp, trying to recreate some kind of idol. Robyn saw Sarah raise the gun to his face,  
  
"Karl" she said, "The one who took me in as a father so long ago... and then betrayed me, all under the influence of blood-relation. Well, I'm back now, and I'm going to get what I've wanted for all these years"  
  
There was a clunk from inside the same room as Robyn; she turned to see a bloodied hammer lying in the middle of the pitch-black floor. She quickly picked up the hammer, and started prying the nails from the doorframe, listening as Karl tried to reason with Sarah.  
  
If Robyn was quick, she might have been able to escape the clutches of her evil alter ego, and save Karl's life, thus being owed a favour by him, so that she could be reunited with James and Laura, once again...  
  
She opened the window and jumped through. There was an awful feeling of pure weightlessness, as if hooks were pulling her along all over her body. Her feet landed with a bang, and she opened her eyes...  
  
... Robyn was too late. Although she'd somehow regained her body due to mysterious forces in her mind, she was unable to stop the murder of Karl Mörder. Now she stood, staring at him, not knowing what to do.  
  
Her head started to pound, and she collapsed into a lifeless heap on the floor, fast asleep... And another Nightmare writhed in her mind. 


	26. Another Nightmare

Robyn was having another nightmare, and this time Sarah was more coherent. She wasn't very happy.  
  
The nightmare was in the guise of the 'other' world, out in the streets of Silent Hill. Luckily, the streets were empty, and the streetlamps were burning brightly. Sarah leant against one with her arms crossed, and a disappointed expression on her face.  
  
"You stupid little cow" she spat, "How did you do it? How did you regain this body?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure..." Robyn replied honestly, "I was in that tiny room with the window, and a hammer just appeared on the floor. So I pulled out the nails in the window frame, opened it, and climbed through"  
  
"And you're not sure where this hammer came from?" Sarah asked, "Nice try, but I think you've got more tricks up your sleeve than you like to admit"  
  
"Oh, shut up" Robyn yelled suddenly, "I've had enough from you! Telling me how useless I am, and how you're so omnipotent, and powerful! Well, I don't know if you noticed, but you were trapped in that room for years, and I escaped in a matter of hours!"  
  
Sarah looked slightly taken aback, but her expression soon became even more angry than Robyn had ever seen. She lunged at Robyn, and pushed all her might onto Robyn's windpipe, effectively choking her. But Robyn kicked out, and Sarah had to take a step back to avoid a full-frontal fight.  
  
"I should have killed James when I had the chance" she muttered, "Its all his fault the ritual didn't go all the way..."  
  
"Don't even try bringing James into this, he's done nothing wrong, and all you've done is torture him from the moment he entered the scene!" Robyn yelled even louder.  
  
"Fine" Sarah replied with an eerie calmness, "I won't bring James into it... But I will bring in a few thousand of my monstrous fiends to greet you when you wake"  
  
"What do you mean?" Robyn asked, becoming slightly worried  
  
"I can hear them" Sarah replied cryptically, looking around as if she were in some kind of trance, "I can hear the monsters, just like I used to" suddenly her evil gaze shot straight toward Robyn, "and I'm going to tell them where you are, so they can tear our body apart"  
  
"You're wrong" Robyn replied, trying to sound calm and cool, "It's not our body, its my body... and I will fight to my last breath before I let you be the death of me"  
  
"So be it" Sarah replied, "If that's the way you want to be... At least I'll have some entertainment watching you fight them all until the ammo runs out on both your guns"  
  
"Ah, yes" Robyn remembered, "I've got your gun, too"  
  
Sarah nodded, and then pointed behind Robyn.  
  
"Turn around now" she said oddly, "It's time for you to wake up"  
  
Suddenly there was a jolting feeling, and Robyn opened her eyes to the sight of the real world sky, which was still foggy and misty. She could feel gravel beneath her, and the smell of a graveyard was all around her, with the sound of a stream nearby.  
  
She turned her head to the right, and saw a large canal-like area, which flowed rapidly, and when she turned her head to the left, she saw a sea of monsters, all ready to pounce... and kill. 


End file.
